Sonrisas de escarcha
by Ana Victoria
Summary: Pequeños cuentos dedicados a mi pareja favorita del mundo de Frozen. Helsa. Serie de One-shots. Ice-burn. El raiting varia dependiendo del cuento. "Color de ojos- K "
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a este humilde espacio para mis pequeñas ideas loquillas de mi cabeza, en este lugar podrán encontrar varios tipos de raitings y temas en los cuales los protagonistas son Elsa y Hans n.n y antes de que me demanden, los personajes de Frozen no son mios, si lo fueran serian pareja y actores porno…. Ok no ._.´ , gracias por darle una oportunidad a "Sonrisas de escarcha".**

 **Título:** Ocean stars

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Palabras:** 1533

La marea suave, ondúlate y jadeante chocaba con la fría piedra de coral. Su corazón bombeaba lentamente la sangre por donde corría la sal marina. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable pero el dolor del corazón lo era aún más. Recuperando un poco el conocimiento se irguió tocando la suave arena húmeda. Un leve quejido de dolor escapo de su garganta. Aún sentado en el suelo busco con la mirada en el mar a aquella joven de piel brillante, con ojos del color del cielo. Decepcionado al no encontrarla suspiró melancólicamente.

-¿Estas bien?- Una voz dulce y aperlada como el correr de un riachuelo cristalino. El dolor inminente de su corazón por fin sintió paz. Volteo hurgando en el paisaje con urgencia en encontrarla.

Su cuerpo indigente de toda prenda relucía con el sol, su cabello pálido como la espuma del mar caía con elegancia sobre su espalda y pechos, mientras que el viento jugueteaba con él. Una alegría infinita se apodero de el llenando el vacío que creía abierto nuevamente ante su falta. Con trabajo trato de levantarse emocionado, sin embargo un dolor punzante en el lugar del golpe lo paro de inmediato. Apretando los ojos ante la agonía y doblándose de nuevo. La Elsa, preocupada por aquel humano lo ayudo a enderezarse obligándolo a que apoyara su cuerpo sobre ella. Con pesadez logro colocarlo de nuevo en la arena, solo que un poco más alejados de la costa bajo la sombra de una árbol.

-Estaba preocupada por ti Hans, al no verte creí que estabas…-las palabras comenzaron a pesarle en los labios- muerto, no sabía qué hacer. Hans ignorante de su desconsuelo se acercó a su rostro, besando por primera vez los labios dulces y frescos de su mejor amiga. Un sentimiento de duda la invadió al sentir la boca del joven sobre la propia, moviéndose a un ritmo agonizantemente lento pero adictivo.

Con cautela le devolvió el gesto, presionando un poco más sus labios y abriéndolos para permitirle degustarla como quisiera, al fin de cuentas, se necesitaban más de lo que cualquier ser en la tierra pudiera comprender. Sus escamas azul turquesa brillante, al igual que sus ojos lanzaban pequeños rayos de luz a causa del sol. Sentía un hormigueo condecente en el vientre, sus mejillas se tornaron a rojo sobre el puente de la nariz.

Se habían conocido desde que eran unos niños; una noche de tormenta, mientras escapaba llorando, siendo tan solo el menor de trece hermanos, a los ocho años de edad, corría lejos de los insultos de sus hermanos mayores.

Una fuerte lluvia azotaba y con frio, empapado hasta los huesos, solo se le ocurrió ir al único lugar donde se sentía familiarizado: la playa. Triste, el pequeño con lágrimas escurriendo de sus pecosas mejillas no se dio cuenta que estaba parado justamente sobre la cuerda de un barco pesquero que al iniciar la marcha lo llevó arrastrando consigo al mar. Mientras tanto una pequeña ninfa de amar lloraba recostada sobre una roca sobresaliente del manto marino, rechazada por todos, a causa de sus peculiares colores pálidos, ya que eran lo más extraño entre sus hermanas ya que todas las demás eran de colores terrosos y rojizos como su hermana. El sonido de llanto la alarmó. No se les permitía convivir con los humanos por temor a su crueldad. Con velocidad logró esconderse entre los corales debajo del gastado muelle de madera asomándose aterrada. La visión la tenía anonadada. Ese niño no parecía como los terribles humanos que les contaba su abuela, se veía más bien como ella; asustada y triste. Lograba ver en la oscuridad su cabello como el fuego, y sus dulces ojos enterrados en lágrimas.

Poco a poco pudo sentir más curiosidad y seguridad. De golpe y como si de verdad el mundo se estuviera acabando un grito de terror proveniente del muchacho, que fue arrastrado mar adentro de la nada.

Su desesperación que podría dar por seguro que moriría ahí y nadie lo extrañaría, ni siquiera sus padres. Siempre fue la oveja negra de la familia, el raro y el último en todo por ser el menor. El aire cada vez escaseaba más y la vida se desprendía de él. Como si alguna fuerza celestial escuchara sus suplicas, sintió unos delgados brazos alrededor de su torso, que lograron soltar el amarre de su pie y llevarlo de regreso a la orilla. Al volver a abrirse paso en la superficie tosió el agua que se le metió en los pulmones.

La humedad espesa en sus ojos no le permitía ver a su rescatador. Toco la suave arena sólida, parpadeando repetidamente, y logró admirar el cuerpo pálido y desnudo de una niña de su edad o menor.

Cohibido y sonrojado se dio la media vuelta al darse cuenta de las condiciones de su linda acompañante, y su mirada curiosa.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?- Su voz dulce, tranquila y cantarina deleitaron sus oídos.

-Emm… n-no… so...solo que no t-tienes ropa- Con la voz ahogada logró responderle a duras penas.

-¿Y qué tiene?- Su pregunta lo dejó atónito y sorprendido; como es que una persona se la pasara por la vida sin ropa, a la vista de todos y sin ningún remordimiento o recuerdo de vergüenza.

-Se supone que las personas decentes tienen que traer ropa puesta y no andar por ahí como dios nos trajo al mundo.

-¿Y si no eres humana entonces que eres?

-Soy…- Hizo una pausa, sabía que estaba prohibido que hablara con cualquier humano, empero ella ya había llegado hasta ahí, así que en si ya no importaba- soy una ninfa.

Con la mirada crédula, fue entonces que se atrevió a mirarle de cuerpo completo.

Sus codos y rodillas tenían aletas parecidas a las de un pez espada, con escamas que las protegían, brillante e colores tornasol y turquesa.

-De verdad eres una ninfa, mi padre me había hablado de ti, o más bien de tu gente- su emoción la conmovió a la chica, creía que se alejaría corriendo o la golpearía para llevarla con alguien y la encerrarían, pero en lugar de eso era como si la admirara. - ¿es cierto que atrapan a los marinos para llevarlos al fondo del mar y se los comen?

-No, esas son las sirenas y solo algunas- tímida pudo devolverle las palabras, aún seguía anonadada de la reacción del joven muchacho.

-Sería divertido ser como tú, nadie te dice nada, no te humillan, ni te hacen menos, puedes estar donde quieras cuando quieras, nadar libre y feliz sin preocupaciones.- La emoción del pelirrojo entristeció un poco a la niña.

-¿Por eso llorabas? Yo preferiría ser humana, nadie se alejaría de ti por ser diferente, puedes jugar todo el tiempo que quieras y mucho menos te trata mal por tu familia.

Al darse cuenta de lo que ambos tenían y no tenían se miraron al mismo tiempo y rieron divertidos, ninguno sabía exactamente qué es lo que pasaría, mientras las gotitas seguían cayendo del cielo, como una suave brizna.

-Tengo que irme, no puedo hablar contigo –Asustada trato de huir pero un fuerte agarre lo detuvo.

-Espera, no te vallas, no quiero quedarme solo de nuevo- El tono de su voz daba pena y estrujaba el corazón, y de nuevo creyó volver a llorar -¿Puedes volver pronto?

-No puedo

-Por favor- su mirada suplicante logró convencerla y ablandar su frio corazón.

-Te veré mañana aquí por la noche, y te suplico que no le digas a nadie más sobre mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… porque…- Su voz mermo de apoco, no tenía ni idea de porque se les prohibía hablar con los humanos No lo sé.

-Entonces ¿podemos ser amigos?- con un ligero hilo de voz le preguntó le preguntó entre dulzura y pena. Tímido agachó la cabeza esperando su respuesta.

Pareció pensarlo unos minutos, sabía que estaba prohibido, sin embargo algo en él era diferente a los demás. Su corazón era noble pero no se podría confiar tan fácil en alguien así. Tenía miedo.

-No lo sé- Apenada apenas quiso ver su reacción

-¿si te puedo ver aquí mañana en la noche?

-Confiare en ti, pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie sobre mí- Suplicante tomó su mano con suavidad, esperando encontrar tranquilidad en él.

-Lo prometo- Pronunciando cada palabra clara y fuerte, pero reconfortante. Lo bastante para convencerla.

Le sonrió dulcemente y esa curva le pareció lo más hermoso que haya visto jamás, como la Luna menguante de otoño, decorando su rostro dulce e inocente.

Helos ahí, deseándose con toda el alma. Desesperados compartiendo sus sentimientos bajo la luna. Ya ni había frio, ni murallas. Solo el sonido de las olas rompiendo el la playa y dos bocas chocando gentilmente. Se separaron jadeantes, sonriendo y dichosos, sus ojos brillaban. Batalla entre azul y verde.

-Te amo.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que te vi por primera vez.

Quedando en su memoria el olor a sal y humedad marina.


	2. estrella y explorador

**Estrella y explorador**

 **Palabras:**

 **Rating: T (situaciones elevadas de tono)**

Y mientras la luna bajaba en el horizonte, Hans anduvo calladamente por las calles empedradas del pueblo de Arendelle. Pasaron a su lado muchos juerguistas, visitantes y extranjeros pero nadie se fijó en él.

Traspaso la abertura del muro- era muy grueso y Hans pensó, al igual que su padre antes que él, ¿Qué ocurría si anduviera por encima de la pared? Por la abertura cruzó el prado y aquella noche por primera vez en su vida. Le tentó la idea de continuar más allá, cruzar el arroyo y desaparecer entre los árboles, lejos de los campos desconocidos.

Recibió incomodo estos pensamientos, como quien recibe a un visitante inesperado en su hogar, y lo apartó de su mente en cuanto alcanzó su objetivo.

La luna se ocultaba…

Se llevó una mano a la boca y silbó. No hubo respuesta; el cielo sobre su cabeza era de un azul profundo… azul, quizás purpura o negro, salpicado de más estrellas de las que la mente podía contener.

-Eso- dijo la chica con aspereza- no se parece en nada a un mochuelo, podría ser un búho de las nieves. Si tuviera un par de ramitas metidas en las orejas podría hacerme pensar en una lechuza, pero de ningún modo un mochuelo.

Hans se encogió de hombros y sonrió, un poco tontamente. La joven estrella se sentó a su lado. Ella lo embriagaba, la estaba respirando, la sentía a travez de los poros de su piel.

Se acercó a él.

-¿Crees que estas bajo un hechizo Hans?

-No lo sé.

Elsa rio, y el sonido fue y el sonido fue como el riachuelo, limpio, burbujeando entre rocas y cantos.

-No estas bajo un hechizo- se hecho sobre la hierba y contempló el cielo nocturno.

-Las estrellas de dónde vienes ¿Cómo son?

El chico también se hecho sobre la hierba fresca, mirando la bóveda celeste. Sin duda algo extraño sucedía con las estrellas, pero entonces… Recostados uno junto al otro, acompañándose.

-¿qué quieres de la vida?- preguntó la estrella

-No lo sé- Reconoció él- a ti, creo

-Yo quiero mi libertad- dijo Elsa

Hans agarro la cadena de plata que ataba su muñeca a su tobillo y que se perdía entre la hierba. Tiró de esta, era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

-Aliento de gato, escamas de pez, con luz de luna, imposible de romper hasta que los términos del contrato terminen y el hechizo se consuma.

Y entonces calló. Hans se inclinó hacia ella, alargo una mano para tocarle la cara y notó que algo frio le mojaba la palma.

-Pero… ¿Estas llorando?

No dijo nada. La atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a limpiar torpemente el rostro con las manos, avanzando lentamente a sus labios, sin atreverse del todo, sin saber si hacía o no lo correcto, dadas las circunstancias, la besó. Hubo un momento de duda, y entonces la lengua de la chica se abrió dándole paso a la lengua del pelirrojo.

Había besado a otras chicas del pueblo pero nunca llegó a más.

Su mano palpó los pequeños pechos atravesó de la seda de su vestido y tocó sus duros pezones. Elsa se abrazó a él como si se estuviera ahogando. Su cuerpo era dulce, puro, blando y frágil como la porcelana, tan pequeña que sintió miedo de hacerle daño. No fue así. Elsa se removió debajo de él, jadeando, guiándolo con las manos. Depositó un centenar de besos sobre su cara y pecho. Cambiaron de posición contrario posicionándola sobre Hans. Meneando su cintura conforme la guiaba. El cobrizo se arqueaba de placer, impulsando su miembro más dentro todavía. Estaba lleno de júbilo, con la cabeza repleta de su preciado copo de nieve del cielo y nadie más.

Gritando sus nombres entre gemidos y ruidos guturales. Al final había querido salir, pero le retuvo en su interior; le apretó con tal fuerza usando las piernas, que creyó que ocupaban el mismo espacio en la tierra, como si durante un poderoso y sobrecogedor momento, los dos fueran la misma persona, dando y recibiendo, mientras las estrellas procedía a desvanecerse con los rayos del alba.

Se tumbaron juntos, uno a lado del otro. Hans se subía los pantalones con pesar y apretó su mano entre la suya. El sudor secó y se sintió frio y solo.

Ahora podía verla, mientras el cielo cobraba una luz gris y los animales se removían agitados.

-Ahora vete- le dijo Elsa con dolor en su corazón, y lágrimas en los ojos azules como el mar.

La besó delicadamente en la boca, en los labios que sabían a mermelada de moras. Confuso y solo, Hans atravesó el mercado, sintiéndose mucho más viejo de lo que debería un joven de veintitrés años. Volvió al establo, se quitó las botas y durmió para despertar cuando el sol ya estaba bien alto en el cielo.


	3. color de ojos

**Color de ojos**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Palabras:1272**

Tengo demasiada hambre, pero no espero encontrar comida en kilómetros a la redonda, todo por esos estúpidos investigadores. Todos los ghouls del distrito 20 se fueron al carajo y solo unos cuantos han logrado sobrevivir con solo unas pocas victimas que quedaron en la ciudad después del desalojamiento de los humanos.

Me detengo en seco al sentir un olor dulce y delicioso que me abre el apetito: carne.

A juzgar por el aroma ciento que es una chica, como de unos veinte años más o menos. La sangre en mis venas se calienta y la fuerza se renueva otra vez. Sigo con cautela, guiándome por mi agudo olfato sobrenatural. Mis pasos son cada vez más rápidos, pierdo la cordura y corro hacia ella.

Un estacionamiento es a donde llego. Perfecto, ahora no tendrá salida.

Mi mirada se centra en la victima; una chica albina, con el cabello desordenado y semi-recogido en una trenza francesa, que caía libremente sobre su hombro izquierdo. Antes de que pueda abalanzarme sobre ella otra figura de negro se cruza en mi camino. Es otro ghoul, apretó los dientes de enojo al pensar en ser privado de mi primer bocado en cinco días, pero sin embargo, no me muevo; estoy muy débil como para pelear. Me mantengo quieto y alerta.

-Hola- me causa escalofríos el simple uso de su voz, es una chica- ¿Qué hace alguien como tu aquí sola?, ya sabes, últimamente hay muchos riesgos que corren los humanos en las calles.

-Aléjate de mí- La presa le responde de forma brusca y molesta, pero en el fondo se oye aterrada.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, si soy otra ghoul, pero no planeo comerte, no soy como os demás, yo pertenezco a una organización pacifica de otros como yo, que no quieren hacerle daño a las personas, se llama "Anteiku".

-Si no quieres comerme, ni hacerme daño entonces ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo conversar contigo, ¿Sabes? He estado muy sola desde todo este embrollo de los "SS" y la invasión de los "Aogiri"

-¿Entonces qué planeas?

-Ya te dije que nada niña.

-No puedes llamarme así, claramente soy mayor que tú.

-Como sea, yo quiero ayudarte.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse un ala gigante la lanzó contra una pared y le perforó el estómago, causándole la muerte por lo débil que seguramente estaba. Casi caigo desmayado al ver al atacante: mi mejor amigo del instituto Kristoff, que era uno de los míos.

-Lamento decepcionarte Anna pero tengo hambre, solo voy de paso.- La chica a ver lo que acontecía corrió tratando de escapar. Que tonta. Chilla de miedo al ser empujada violentamente hacia el suelo.

Mi hambre y mi furia son tantas que sin pensar un segundo en mi propio bienestar, me abalanzo contra él. Sin previo aviso lo ataco con la cola de fuego, que fue heredada por mi padre. Un momento maldigo todo momento que pasé con ese chico, tiene la maña de que cuando charlábamos siempre tenía algo que decirme, y casi siempre era lo que yo pensaba. Ahora sé que no solo tiene ese sentido de la intuición en charlas. Sabía exactamente como seria que atacaré. Mi frustración aumenta y la desesperación también.

Termina tirándome de un golpe en el estómago. Mientras tanto la causa de que estemos debatiéndonos corre para esconderse en una caseta de policía.

-Mira nada más que me encontré, Hans Westergard, el don Juan de todo Tokio ¿Dime como es que tu papito no te saco de este basurero en primera clase?

-Eso no te importa Kristoff, ella es mía, mí presa.

-Qué ironía, el chico que se comía a todas sus novias ahora arriesga el pellejo por una que ni siquiera ha visto en toda su vida.

-¡Cállate!- lo golpeo furioso. La pelea dura un largo rato, pero por más extraño que parezca él es más fuerte que yo en todos los sentidos. Y al igual que a Anna; me atraviesa el estómago con la punta de su haide.

El calor atraviesa mi cuerpo, el aire escapa de mis pulmones y yo inhalo desesperado por su regreso. Caigo, y mi cuerpo se siente desfallecer. Lo veo, me mira con desdén y desagrado, como si yo fuera una basura o un perro rabioso de la calle.

-Solo porque te tengo algo de aprecio dejarte dejaré vivir ahora Hans, o si es que vives mucho tiempo.- Se va caminando sin decir nada o sin siquiera voltear a ver a la caseta de policía, donde se supone estaba escondida la razón por la que estábamos aquí. Miro boquiabierto como se va.

Varias cosas pasan por mi cabeza en ese momento y cerrar los ojos, la imagen de la chica albina se queda frente a mí como una alucinación. "Hermosa" la palabra brota de mi como un rio. Suave y especial. Y ahora que lo pensaba sería casi un pecado habérmela comido.

Me levanto con dificultad, esperando inútilmente verla de nuevo, y tocar su cabello. Miro al interior de la caseta.

Como lo sospeche, ella ya no estaba ahí. Caigo de rodillas y lloro de desesperación, extraño a mis padres y a todos mis hermanos.

Una sombra delgada en el pavimento llama mi atención.

¿Es ella? ¿Por qué volvió?

-Gracias- su voz me parece el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado jamás.

-¿Por qué?

-Por salvarme, aunque sé que también hubieras hecho de mi lo mismo que quería él de haber tenido la oportunidad.

-¿Por qué no huyes de mí?

-No lo sé, tal vez ya no me importa ni mi propia vida después de todo, ya no tengo a nadie, o es que vi algo diferente en ti, no creo que seas como los demás.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Pero es tu mirada la que me dice que tengo que arriesgarme.

-¿Enserio crees en esas supersticiones del color de los ojos? Si quiero puedo cambiarlos al color de la sangre ¿Eso no cambiaría el significado?

-No lo sé

Empiezo a ver borroso, y mi respiración se dificulta cada vez más. Ella se inclina frente a mí y se baja la blusa del hombro, dejando al descubierto una piel pulcra, suave y blanca como porcelana. La miro con una expresión confusa pero me ve con dulzura.

-Adelante, come de mí, tú me salvaste una vez, ahora quiero devolverte el favor.

Con necesidad me acerco y clavo mis dientes en su hombro. La grimas heladas caen sobre mi cabello recorriendo mi espina dorsal como un escalofrió. Está dándome su vida voluntariamente, pero hay algo en mi interior que me impide hacerle más daño. Me separo y trago el trozo de mi boca.

-Gracias- ahora es su turno de mirarme extrañada- No me pidas que te explique nada, con esto es más que suficiente. Me ayuda a levantarme y con trabajo logra llevarnos a un lugar cercano a la sombra de un árbol de cerezos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- la respuesta tarda unos segundos en ser procesada para luego responderle.

-Soy Hans.

-Soy Elsa.

 **Hola, a lo mejor no muchos de ustedes logran entender exactamente qué carajo son los Ghouls, bueno estas criaturas no son idea mía, son de un anime llamado Tokyo Ghoul, si lo han visto entonces podrán saber que son los "ss", o Anteiku, pero si no lo han visto entonces no sé qué demonios están esperando.**

 **Otra cosa que quería comentarles es que mañana regreso a la escuela y ya saben que eso muchas veces quita tiempo para la escritura, pero de cualquier manera trataré de hacerlo lo más constante que se pueda.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo en los one-shot anteriores, nos vemos pronto.**

 **Cargando siguiente idea Helsa…**


	4. cazador y estrella 2

Cazador y estrella 2

R **ating: K**

 **Palabras:1247**

Escuchó bajo el murmullo del arroyo unos gemidos y alguien que tragaba saliva. Los sonidos de otra persona que intenta no llorar.

-¿Hola?- lanzo a aire esperando una respuesta.

El llanto cesó, él estaba seguro de que veía una luz debajo del avellano y se dirigió hasta ella.

-Disculpe -dijo, con intención de tranquilizar a quien estuviera llorando –Estoy buscando una estrella.

Como respuesta, una bola de nieve salió disparada del árbol y le dio en plena cara. Le hizo un golpe en la cara y se le metió la nieve al cuello.

-No le haré daño –dijo en voz alta

Esta vez, cuando otra esfera se precipitó hasta él. Hans se agacho y el proyectil impactó contra un olmo a sus espaldas.

-Vete – habló una voz rota y lacrimosa –Vete y déjame en paz.

Al apartar las ramas vio a una joven, estaba echada bajo el avellano y contempló al pelirrojo con una mirada de rabia. De la nada, formó una bola otra bola de nieve solo con sus manos. Alzó el brazo amenazador pero no lo tiró.

Sus profundos ojos azules estaban rojos eh irritados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello rubio casi blanco, el vestido que portaba se ajustaba de una manera exquisita a su figura. Marcando cada curva de su esbelto cuerpo.

-Por favor no me tires más nieve- rogó- mira, no quiero molestarte, pero es que hay una estrella perdida aquí cerca y tengo que encontrarla.

-Me he roto la pierna- dijo la joven.

-Lo siento mucho, pero la estrella…

-Me he roto la pierna al caer- insistió con tristeza y volvió a arrojarle más nieve, al mover el brazo desprendió un polvo brillante- Vete- Sollozó con la cara entre los brazos- Vete y déjame tranquila.

-Tú eres la estrella- Al fin comprendió.

-¡Y tú eres un idiota!- dijo la chica con amargura – Y un bobo y un torpe y un estúpido.

-Sí, supongo que soy todo eso.

Y con estas palabras soltó uno de los extremos de la cadena de plata y pasó el aro por la delgada muñeca de la estrella.

-¿Se puede saber?- preguntó con una voz que estaba más allá del enojo- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Te llevo a casa con migo, hice un juramento, ¿Puedes caminar?

-No – respondió frustrada- me he roto la pierna, ¿Eres sordo además de estúpido?

-¿Duermen las estrellas?

-Claro, pero no de noche, de noche brillamos.

-Bueno- dijo él- yo voy a intentar dormir, no se me ocurre nada más que hacer, y quizás a ti también te convenga dormir también, nos espera un largo camino.

Hans apoyó la cabeza sobre su bolsa de piel, eh hizo lo que pudo para para ignorar los insultos que le espetaba la chica del vestido azul al otro extremo de la cadena.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- ella pareció meditarlo unos cuantos minutos.

-Elsa.

Se preguntó si seis meses no eran una caminata terriblemente larga, y que comerían por el camino. Se preguntó que comían las estrellas, y entonces… se durmió.

Elsa suspiró y se puso tan cómoda como pudo, en aquellas circunstancias el dolor en la pierna era apagado pero continuo. Tiró de la cadena que la aprisionaba la muñeca, pero la halló tensa y firme, y no podía quitársela ni romperla.

-Cretino- murmuró

Y después de un largo rato de dar vueltas y acomodarse de formas distintas por fin se durmió.

A la luz brillante de la mañana, a joven parecía más humana y menos etérea. No había dicho nada desde que Hans despertó.

Tomó su cuchillo y cortó una rama caída en forma de "Y", y mientras ella, sentada bajo un abeto lo miraba furiosa, con el ceño fruncido. Él arrancó la corteza de un árbol verde y envolvió el extremo en forma de "Y" de la rama cortada. Aún no habían desayunado y el chico estaba famélico; su estómago rugía mientras trabajaba. La estrella no dijo si tenía hambre. Lo único que hacía era mirarlo, primero con reproche y luego directamente con odio.

Tiró bien de la corteza, lo pasó debajo del último bucle y tiro de nuevo para fijarla.

-De verdad, esto no es nada personal.

Bajo la luz del sol Elsa a duras penas y brillaba, excepto donde las zonas oscuras la tocaban. Pasó un pálido dedo por la cadena de plata, trazó la circunferencia cerrada sobre su delgada muñeca y no replicó.

-Lo he hecho a la fuerza- Continuó él – y tú eres mi única esperanza, Yo soy solo un cazador que pensó mal en hacer tratos con una bruja, me dijo que la manera de liberarme era encontrándote.

La joven rompió su charla con un resoplido de burla.

¿Y ella te ha enviado a torturarme?- Preguntó.

-Bueno no exactamente, verás, me prometió cualquier cosa que le pidiera si le traía la estrella que vimos caer anteanoche, yo pensé- confesó Hans- que una estrella caída sería

Una roca o una joya, lo que no me esperaba era una dama.

-Y cuando encontraste una dama ¿No pudiste haberla socorrido y dejado en paz? ¿Por qué arrastrarla y hacerla sufrir por tu locura?

-Mi vida.

De nuevo se quedaron callados, hartos de escuchar las réplicas del otro sin llegar a ningún lado.

-Toma, prueba esto- entrego la muleta y le ayudo a levantarse.

Sintió cosquillas en las manos, ahí donde su piel tocó la de ella. Estiró la cadena y Elsa de mala gana comenzó a levantarse; primero se apoyó sobre Hans, y luego como si su proximidad le molestará, sobre la muleta.

Dejaron el claro cojeando, Elsa descansaba todo el peso sobre la muleta y el brazo de Hans, y se encogía de dolor a cada paso. Y cada vez que se encogía o le rechinaban los dientes Hans se sentía culpable e incómodo.

Siguieron el sendero a travez del bosque de avellanos mientras Hans le preguntaba; hacia cuanto era una estrella y si todas eran mujeres. Y a todo eso ella no contestó.

-¿Por qué caíste?- preguntó él- ¿Tropezaste con algo?

Ella se detuvo, se detuvo y le contemplo como si examinará algo muy desagradable a distancia.

-No tropecé con nada- respondió al fin- un cometa me golpeo a un costado, tengo un moretón en el lugar del golpe. Y además, me vengo obligada a llevarlo con migo.

-¿Por qué?

Pareció que iba a responder, pero la estrella sacudió la cabeza, cerró los labios y no dijo nada más.

El sol de mediodía brillaba sobre sus cabezas y Hans se encontraba cada vez más hambriento. Sacó un pedazo de pan seco de su bolsa, lo humedeció en el arroyo y lo partía exactamente por la mitad. Ella inspeccionó el pan húmedo con desdén y no se lo metió a la boca.

-Te morirás de hambre- le advirtió el pelirrojo.

Elsa no dijo nada, tan solo levantó un poco más la barbilla.

Continuaron a travez de los bosques, progresando lentamente. Seguirían un sendero de ciervos por la ladera de una colina, por entre árboles caídos.

 **Hola.**

 **Primero quiero decirles gracias a todos los que dejaron un rew en los cuentos anteriores, se los agradezco de verdad. Segundo, quiero explicar que la trama de la historia es en realidad parte del libro "Stardust" solo que yo le he cambiado un poco la historia para que sea más facíl de entender para ustedes ya que con el cuento anterior hubo personas que no lo entendieron y creo que es mejor que trate de mejorar un poco.**


End file.
